Abecedario de Songfics
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Conjunto de Songfics ordenados alfabeticamente donde a los principales protagonistas [ShinRan] [KaiAo] les pasaran una serie de sucesos. Si estas interesado/a en escuchar canciones y leer historias de estos pairings ¡Entra y disfruta! [Letra C: Cero- Dani Martin]
1. Chapter 1

_**Apologize (Disculparse)**_

 _ **I'm holding on your rope (Me estoy agarrando a tu cuerda)**_  
 _ **Got me ten feet off the ground (Me tiene a diez pies del suelo)**_

 _Otra vez._

Era lo mismo, siempre, _siempre_ era igual. Las mismas palabras, los mismos gestos y las mismas miradas, tristes y furtivas, de aquellos orbes que tanto amaba. Siempre era igual, pero esa vez habia algo diferente.

Y esa diferencia, era ella.

Porque aunque sus sentimientos seguian siendo un remolino de tristeza cuando él emitia aquellas palabras, que sabia que serian las ultimas que escucharia de aquel joven en persona hasta despues de mucho tiempo.

Era muy probable que no lo volviera a mirar a la cara hasta sabia Dios cuando... Era todo igual, como un guión que se repetía, un absurdo teatro en el que se había metido inconscientemente.

Pero ya no queria seguir actuando.

Lo amaba, si, mucho, pero aquel dolor era inhumano, insoportable... Y ella tan solo queria acabar con aquel sufrimiento. Sabia que el proceso seria aun mas doloroso, pero se acabaria algún día. Se tenía que acabar y a la larga, aquel amargor en su pecho se apagaria. Pero si seguia jugando a eso, terminaria por destrozarse a si misma por dentro.

 _ **And I'm hearing what you say (Y estoy escuchando lo que dices)**_  
 _ **But I just can't make a sound (Pero simplemente no puedo emitir un sonido)**_

Lo complicado ahora era como decirselo. Su garganta se había quedado atorada, las palabras que hubiera querido pronunciar se desvanecian en el aire antes de llegar siquiera a pensar una sola. No podia decir nada, como cada vez que se sucedia esa conversacion, ya rutinaria en sus pocos, muy escasos, reencuentros.

Y _sabia_ cuando llegaba la hora de la despedida, que no se regia por el tiempo horario, sino por él y sus gestos.

Se habia dado cuenta ya antes.

Repentinamente, su expresión cambiaba a una de dolor y se llevaba la mano al pecho, atrapando las telas con su mano, apretandolas, como si asi fuera a aliviar un gran dolor. Después de unos escasos minutos, le dedicaba una forzada sonrisa y empezaba a hablar entrecortadamente. Aquella despedida solía ser de no mas de diez minutos y, para cuando se había querido dar cuenta, él ya se habia esfumado como el humo.

 _ **You tell me that you need me (Dices que me necesitas)**_

 _ **Then you go and cut me down, but wait (Luego te vas y me cortas, pero espera…)**_

Y esa vez no era la excepción. Siempre le habia preocupado aquella reacción que tenia antes de marcharse, preguntándose si no tendría algún tipo de enfermedad o algo por el estilo y se lo quisiera ocultar. No tenía respuestas, puesto que él siempre le decia que no era eso, que tan solo se encontraba algo cansado y ella no tenía el conocimiento suficiente sobre medicina o cualquier tipo de práctica médica para sacar conclusiones.

Asi pues, y con el corazón en un puño, escuchaba las últimas palabras que él le dedicaba y miraba su rostro agotado, reteniendo cada detalle con sus orbes violetas para recordar que era real.

Que sí existia y que no era tan solo un sueño...

Pero esa vez no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque simplemente ya no era su objetivo el recordarlo, sino olvidarlo. Ni bien visualizo aquellos signos que delataban su inminente ida, agacho la cabeza y se volteó para que él no viera sus ojos que empezaban a llenarse de agua salada.

Y espero a que, como siempre, él formulara aquellas dos palabras que quizás hubieran significado algo anteriormente para ella.

No podría ser detective, pero no se equivocaba en su deducción.

 _ **You tell me that you're sorry (Me dices que lo sientes)**_

- _Lo siento..._ -Finalizó, y aunque no le veía al estar de espaldas, estaba segura de que había desviado su mirada al suelo.

 _Como siempre._

 ** _Didn't think I'd turn around (No pensaste que me daría la vuelta)_**

Y entonces, lo hizo. Se volteó y lo enfrentó, aunque la imagen de él, apoyado contra un arbol para no caer, con aquella expresión de dolor, hacía que su corazón se estrujara. Sentía que iba a decírselo en una situación en la que sentía que ella llevaba ventaja.

Porque parecía tan débil, expresaba tanto sufrimiento en aquellos orbes azulados...

Pero se sobrepuso al repentino arrepentimiento, porque sabía que era su única oportunidad de aclarar eso en persona y no a través de un aparato. Con los ojos empañados por la barrera de lagriams que trataba de contener, ya casi inútilmente, respiró profundamente y habló.

 _ **And say... (Y diría…)**_

-Lo siento...- Repitió, con un hilo de voz que, de no haber sido por aquel silencio sepulcral, el joven no habria alcanzado a escucharlo- Yo tambien lo siento, Shinichi pero... No puedo más.

El rostro del chico volvio a contraerse en un gesto de dolor, aferrándose más a sus ropas, haciendo que ella se sintiera mas culpable pero, igualmente, la decision estaba tomada.

No podía volver atrás.

Ya no.

 _ **That it's too late to apologize(Que es demasiado tarde para disculparse)**_  
 _ **It's too late (Demasiado tarde)**_  
 _ **I said it's too late to apologize (Dije que es demasiado tarde para disculparse)**_  
 _ **It's too late (Demasiado tarde)**_

No lo pudo soportar mas. Las lágrimas se derramaron en cuanto veía la agonía del que tenia en frente, el que fuera su mayor apoyo desde que tenia memoria y el primer amor de su vida, quizás el único.

Ni el mismo detective sabía si el dolor de su corazón era debido al efecto de la toxina que lo hacía rejuvenecer o a causa de las palabras de aquella chica de orbes violetas. Sin embargo, y de ser la segunda opción... ¿Qué podia decirle?

No podía recriminarle absolutamente nada. No seria justo, no lo sería. Porque sabía lo mucho que ella sufría por su maldita culpa, y habia sido un desgraciado, un mentiroso con todas las letras y un hipócrita al pedirle que le esperara cuando no podia aparecer frente a sus ojos más de unas cuantas horas.

El dolor se intensificaba, sabia que encogeria pronto. Y ella no podia verlo, no debía saberlo, porque de lo contrario, estaria en peligro de muerte.

-Ran... Por favor, marchate...- Suplicó, casi sin fuerzas ya ni para hablar. Apenas se sostenía en pie, pero debia hacer su mejor esfuerzo, por ella- Te lo ruego... Se que no quieres... volver a verme...

Se interrumpió al sentir el ardiente fuego en su interior, quemando todos sus huesos, y ahogó un grito de dolor. La joven se iba a acercar, no podia dejarlo de aquella manera alli, en medio del parque ahora solitario en el que se encontraban, con la luna ya brillante en el firmamento.

Pero él vio sus intenciones y se lo impidió como pudo. Si lo tocaba, estaba seguro de que se quemaria la mano. Ardía como si se tratase del mismo fuego, ni él mismo soportaba el calor asfixiante.

-Si te vas ahora... Te juro que... no me volverás a ver en tu vida... Por favor, Ran... Hazlo por la amistad... que tuvimos durante todos... estos años...

El llanto de ella no se detenía, pero se sintió incapaz de contradecirle. Le habia dicho unas palabras tan crueles que a ella le habian roto el alma por dentro al pronunciarlas. Tal vez, era lo mínimo que podia hacer por él... Y sin embargo, la idea de no verlo mas se le hacía aterradora, a pesar de que ella se lo habia pedido indirectamente.

Al ver la incertidumbre de la chica, Shinichi reunió sus ya escasas fuerzas para convencerla. No tenia tiempo, no podia huir, era demasiado tarde...

-¡Por favor, Ran! ¡Marchate!- Exclamo, para acto seguido cerrar los ojos con fuerza, aguantando el dolor que le producia su cuerpo. Ya empezaba a notar que las ropas le iban quedando mas grandes gradualmente, signo de que no tardaria en volver a tener siete años nuevamente.

Y lo hizo. Volteo nuevamente y con las lagrimas aun cayendo por sus pómulos, corrió. Corrió como si no hubiera mañana, como si el mas sanguinario de los asesinos la persiguiera, huyendo del dolor que le suponía aquella despedida. A la lejanía, alcanzó a escuchar un último grito que la estremeció entera, porque sabía que provenia de aquel que tanto amaba, del mismo que le habia pedido, rogado, que se fuera de aquel lugar.

Y entonces fue consciente de la consecuencia de su acto.

"Si te vas ahora... te juro que... no me volveras a ver en tu vida..." Sono su voz en su memoria, traida por el viento de sus recuerdos.

Era lo mejor, se dijo, mas su corazon no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea. Moria por volver a verle, contemplar aquella sonrisa arrogante, aquellos brillantes orbes celestes. Pero ya no lo haria mas, porque tenia que ser fuerte, podia superar eso.

 _ **I'd take another chance (Probaria suerte otra vez)**_  
 _ **Take a fall (Asumiria la culpa)**_  
 _ **Take a shot for you (Me llevaría un disparo por ti)** _

Claro, era mucho mas facil decirlo, pensarlo, que ponerlo en practica. Aquella situacion habia ocurrido hacia apenas un par de dias, pero parecia como si hubiera sido hacia un par de minutos. Porque simplemente seguia doliendo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con su mirada fija en la fotografia que conservaba en un marco de cristal. Aquella imagen que fuera la ultima que se tomarian juntos, aquel fatidico dia en Tropical Land. Sus lagrimas no paraban de derramarse, diciendose que haria cualquier cosa por volver atrás en el tiempo, por volver a intentarlo.

Pero en realidad, y aunque una parte de si misma queria perdonarle, abrazarle hasta que el sol se apagase y jamas apartarse de su lado, la otra parte de ella le decia que lo que habia hecho era lo mas correcto, lo mas sensato y posiblemente, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en aquella situacion para contribuir en su bien emocional.

 _ **And I need you like a heart needs a beat (Y te necesito como un corazón necesita latir)**_  
 _ **But it's nothing new (Pero no es nada nuevo)**_

No era nada nuevo el necesitarlo para que su corazon latiera frenetico, su alegria volviera a ella y de repente, todos sus problemas desapareciesen con su sola presencia. Por eso, por aquella necesidad, por aquel amor que profesaba hacia aquel joven de ojos azules, la idea de borrarlo de su memoria era casi tan imposible como que el cielo se volviera verde.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto, a la esencia invisible que le hacia compañía en aquella solitaria noche. Al viento que soplaba, revolviendo sus castaños cabellos. A la luz de las estrellas que aquella vez no tenian la ayuda de la luna para iluminar el firmamento- ¿Por qué, Shinichi? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿¡Por que?!

Con rabia e impotencia, arrojo el objeto al suelo, estrellandose en el contundente piso y rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos. Como su corazon lo estaba dentro de ella, como fragmentos de su amor.

A pesar de la rotura del vidrio, la fotografia permanecia intacta, como si se tratase de una burla, recordándole que no lo había olvidado. Al notarlo, la agarro con fiereza, dispuesta a romperla.

Pero se vio incapaz. No podia destrozar aquella imagen que simbolizaba la alegria que una vez tuvo con aquel chico que amaba. La sostuvo entre sus manos con fuerza, pero no podia romperla, simplemente porque le faltaba voluntad. O tal vez porque en el fondo de su alma, no quería que él desapareciese.

 _ **I loved you with a fire red (Te quise con un rojo ardiente)**_  
 _ **Now it's turning blue (Ahora se esta volviendo azul)**_  
 _ **And you say sorry like an angel (Y dices lo siento, como el angel)**_  
 _ **Heaven let me think was you (Que el cielo me hizo creer que eras)**_

-¿Por qué?- Volvio a preguntar- ¿Por que nunca desapareces de mi mente? ¡¿Por que, maldita sea?!

No se daba cuenta, concentrada en eliminar al joven detective de sus recuerdos, que un niño la miraba con una expresion teñida de tristeza desde una rendija en la puerta de su habitacion. Dos manchas moradas surcaban por debajo de sus orbes azules, signo del insomnio de aquellos dias. Oia cada palabra de ella, cada sollozo, veia cada una de sus lagrimas... Y se sentia miserable.

De nuevo la habia mentido, algo habitual ya en el y su vida. No volveria a presentarse ante ella con su verdadero aspecto, pues eso ya era imposible, bastante claro se lo habia dejado la joven de ojos violetas. No queria nada mas de el, y respetaria su decision aunque le doliera en lo mas profundo de su corazon.

Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera, por ello habia seguido con la farsa de ocultarse bajo el seudonimo que el mismo se habia creado. Y si bien sufria al verla de aquella manera, y sabiendo que ya nunca seria suyo su amor, la protegeria costase lo que costase.

Aquel dia, cuando se habia vuelto a encoger en ese parque, Haibara y el profesor Agasa, quienes estaban ocultos cerca pues sabian el tiempo de duracion del antidoto, acudieron a ayudarle en cuanto la joven karateka desaparecio. Habia vuelto ya a su aspecto infantil y el profesor le proporciono ropa para cambiarse. Pero aquella vez, aunque su cuerpo ya era de nuevo pequeño, el dolor de su corazon no habia desparecido junto con el ardor de sus huesos. Sabia a que se debia, y la niña lo noto cuando vio que su expresion dolorosa no se habia ido de su rostro.

Cuando le pregunto la razon, fria y directa como solia ser, el tan solo esbozo una amarga sonrisa y le dijo la realidad en resumidas palabras. La habia perdido.

Ai le habia aconsejado, aunque no es que fuera experta en los campos sentimentales, que evitara el contacto con Ran, pues asi se haria mas daño a si mismo. Sin embargo, para el eso era algo, en terminos reales, imposible. No podia desprenderse de la luz de sus orbes violaceos, de la dulzura de sus sonrisas, de la alegria de su voz.

Seria estupido, si, pero su amor por ella era la unica verdad en aquel mundo de mentiras en el que se encontraba. Y quizas Haibara tenia razon, y era un masoquista por hacerse mas daño a si mismo, pero no le importaba. Ya nada mas que ella y su seguridad importaban.

 ** _But I'm afraid (Pero me temo que…)_**  
 ** _It's too late to apologize (Es demasiado tarde para disculparse)_**  
 ** _It's too late (Es demasiado tarde)_**  
 ** _I said it's too late to apologize (Dije que es demasiado tarde para disculparse)_**  
 ** _It's too late (Demasiado tarde)_**

Y debia aprovechar bien el tiempo que le quedaba junto a ella. Porque en cuanto lo de la organización acabara, de una forma u otra, el no la volveria a ver mas. Porque ya no seria necesaria su proteccion, y si llegaba a recuperar su verdadero cuerpo, no podria regresar junto a ella.

Se dio cuenta entonces de cuanto importaban las decisiones de aquella joven en su vida. Anteriormente, hubiera dado lo que fuera por regresar a su verdadera identidad. Pero solo para estar junto a ella. Y ahora que no queria verlo... ¿Para que queria recuperar su aspecto? ¿De que le serviria?

De nada. Porque simplemente, ella ya no le esperaba, ya no queria verlo mas.

¿Y de qué le servía ahora su corazón, ese amor que sentía? Solo para dañarlo, estrujarse de dolor al verla ahí, llorando y sin poder hacer nada por ella. Por situaciones como esas, a veces deseaba no recordar que alguna vez tuvo 17 años. Pero eso significaba olvidarla a ella, y sinceramente, no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué ahora todo se volvia en su contra?

Y si se planteó alguna vez el decirle la verdad, ya podría dejar pensar en ello. Porque, y aunque ya no había vuelta atrás, ver el desprecio que ella le transmitiria al saberse engañada durante tanto tiempo, sería algo que no soportaría.

 ** _It's too late to apologize (Es demasiado tarde para disculparse)_**  
 ** _It's too late (Demasiado tarde)_**  
 ** _I said it's too late to apologize (Dije que es demasiado tarde para disculparse)_**  
 ** _It's too late (Demasiado tarde)_**

Una gota de agua rodó por su mejilla. Al sentir el tacto húmedo contra su piel, atrapó con una de sus manos el líquido. Extrañado, miró el techo, en busca de algún agujero que derramara el agua. No lo encontró.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era él. Tal vez el ser consciente hizo que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo. Era raro, muy poco usual que él hiciera aquel acto, no estaba acostumbrado. Pero su dolor iba menguando un poco al hacerlo, como si se estuviera expresando. Incluso ella se lo había dicho una vez, que no pensaba nada más que en sus cosas y que era un insensible.

Acababa de comprobar que no lo era, no sabía si con alegría o con decepción. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería que ella lo viera. Seguramente se extrañaría de verlo ahí a aquellas horas y en de esa forma. No tenía cómo explicar su presencia ahí, así pues, no era correcto que lo supiera.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dedicarle unas palabras que quizás ella no llegaría a escuchar nunca.

O eso fue lo que pensó en aquel momento.

-Perdóname, Ran- Susurro, con una amargura terrible en su voz. Estaba destrozado, pero sabia que era inevitable que ella se cansara algún día de aquel absurdo juego- Soy un imbécil...

Lo único que podía hacer era _disculparse_...

Oyó como la puerta que le separaba de aquella joven se abría, haciéndole retroceder y emitiendo un ruido casi imperceptible.

Frente suya, se encontraba ella, quien, quizas por el silencio de la noche, tal vez por su oculta voluntad de que le llegaran sus palabras, le había escuchado.

No había donde huir, no podía esconderse. No podía seguir fingiendo, ya no podía seguir mintiendo. Era definitivo, le había descubierto.

-Es demasiado tarde para disculparse- Sentenció, con sus orbes violáceos empañados y su voz rota por el llanto- _Demasiado tarde, Shinichi..._

 ** _I'm holding on your rope (Me estoy agarrando a tu cuerda)_**  
 ** _Got me ten feet off the ground (Me tiene a diez pies del suelo…)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the storm**

Miraba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitacion, llovia. Las gotas de agua caian de las nubes, intentando compararsele al diluvio de Noe. Caian a la par de las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos, como si fueran conscientes de su tristeza.

Y, al igual que la lluvia se estampaba contra el frio suelo de la ciudad, sus lagrimas hacian el mismo procedimiento. La unica diferencia era que esas gotas saladas que salian de sus ojos, en vez de caer al suelo, se derramaban sobre un cristal que contenia una fotografia. Era solo mirar su rostro, alegre, sonriente, y echarse a llorar.

 **Yeah...**

 **Whoa..**

 **I know this isn't what a wanted (Se que esto no es lo que queria)**

 **Never thought it's come this far (Nunca pense que vendria de tan lejos)**

No, eso no era lo que ella queria. Ella deseaba que estuviera a su lado, que la sacara de aquella oscuridad y le dijera que la amaba. Solo eso, algo imposible, pero era su sueño, su anhelo. Algo que solo quedaria en eso, como un deseo, una vana esperanza que se apagaba gradualmente al igual que su corazon se encogia, estrujandose de dolor.

Jamas penso que su simple ausencia doliera tanto, que ese sentimiento que habia cosechado se le revirtiria convertido en sufrimiento. ¿En verdad podia el amor, uno que venia sintiendo de hace mucho, convertirse en dolor? ¿Era la vida asi de injusta?

Pues al parecer si lo era. No importaba que tan triste estuviera, el se habia alejado. No tenia derecho a recriminarle nada, despues de todo, ella misma le habia ordenado que desapareciese de su vida, que se esfumase como el humo, que hiciese como si nunca hubiera existido. Aun recordaba la expresion del muchacho cuando se lo dijo.

Esbozo la sonrisa mas triste que jamas habia visto en todos esos años, sus ojos reflejaron un dolor infinito y luego agacho la cabeza, para murmurar algo que ella creyo entender como una afirmacion a cumplir su orden, a pesar de no haberlo escuchado bien por la baja voz en la que lo pronuncio.

Entonces, se acerco, ante su sorpresa, y la beso.

Un beso que lo fue todo y a la vez nada, como una despedida, el ultimo adios. Aun con el tacto de sus labios contra los suyos, el chico se separo, le susurro al oido las dos palabras que mas deseaba escuchar y se fue corriendo.

Nunca mas le volvio a ver, ni siquiera había seguido asistiendo a clase.

Ahora se arrepentia de no haber sido capaz de detenerlo, solo se quedo ahi, viendo como se escapaba el amor de su vida. Veia su silueta alejarse cada vez mas, pero aun asi no se movia. Vio las grisaceas nubes tapar el cielo azul, amenazando con una tormenta, pero seguia estatica.

Poco despues, empezo a llover. Llovia tanto como lo hacia ahora, pero ella no daba signos de empezar a moverse. Esperaba que el joven volviera, con su sonrisa engreida junto con un paraguas en su mano, diciendole lo tonta que era por quedarse bajo la lluvia.

Entonces sintio un tacto en el hombro, el agua dejaba de caer sobre ella. Emocionada, se giro para ver quien era, esperanzada de ver esos ojos que tanto amaba.

La realidad le cayo como un balde de agua fria, no era el. No era aquel al que esperaba ver. Era un señor mayor, uniformado con un traje azul oscuro y una gorra del mismo color, cogiendo un paraguas verdoso. Un policia que, al verla parada en pleno diluvio, decidio acercarse para ver si se encontraba bien.

Con una sonrisa forzada, le tranquilizo y entonces emprendio el camino a casa. En verdad habia sido una completa idiota al pensar que el volveria por ella. ¿Acaso no le habia dicho que se fuera de su vida?

 **Thinkin' back to were we started (Pensando en volver a donde empezamos)**

 **And how we lost all that we are (Y en como perdimos todo lo que eramos)**

Si, era una estupidez, al igual que era tonto mirar por la ventana para ver a ese chico que ya no estaba con ella. Seguía teniendo esa esperanza de verle abajo, mojandose con la lluvia pero sonriendo, como siempre hacia cuando se enfadaba con el muchacho por alguna tontería y luego venía a pedirle disculpas aunque estuvieran en el día más frío del año.

Y, aunque supiera que no vendría, que no estaba ahí, seguía albergando una pequeña esperanza de poder verlo una vez más.

Recordaba cuando lo conoció, en aquella torre del reloj, hacia ya mucho tiempo. Ese niño que había crecido junto a ella y ahora era un adolescente del que se había enamorado perdidamente. Definitivamente, el amor no entiende de amistades de la infancia.

¿Cómo habían terminado de esta manera? ¿Cuándo fue el instante en que su amistad se había degradado hasta ese punto?

 **We were young and times were easy (Eramos jovenes y eran tiempos faciles)**

 **But I could see it's not the same (Pero puedo ver que no es lo mismo)**

 **Standing here but you don't see me (Estoy aquí pero no me ves)**

 **Give it all for that to change (Daria todo por cambiarlo)**

No lo sabía, quería creer que él volvería por ella. Que insistiria, que lucharía al menos por su amistad... ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Vio a una persona parada en el edificio de en frente de su casa. Era el único transeúnte que había ahí, pues todos se habían refugiado en sus casas por la lluvia. ¿Quien sería?

Llevaba puesto un chubasquero azul oscuro, que le cubría todo el cuerpo, incluido su pelo por la capucha. Miraba al cielo, a las nubes grises que lloraban junto a ella, por lo que pudo apreciar su color de ojos.

Azul, era azul. Como los de él, pero no, no era su amigo. No podía serlo. Sería alguna otra persona, porque él ya no estaba, tenía que aceptarlo, él se había ido de su vida...

No sabía cuán acertada estaba.

La persona del chubasquero azul, quien seguía mirando al cielo, si era el chico que ella tanto extrañaba. En realidad, no miraba al grisáceo firmamento, sino a la joven que lloraba junto a la ventana. ¿Por que el llanto? ¿Quien la había hecho llorar?

 **I don't want to lose her (No quiero perderla)**

 **Don't want to let her go... (No quiero dejarla ir...)**

¿Por qué no era feliz? Él se había ido de su vida, aún cuando era muy doloroso. Sólo para eso, para que ella estuviera feliz. Sin embargo, estaba llorando. ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas de ella no se detenían. Seguían derramandose, hiriendole su ya roto corazón. Él aún no entendía la razón. ¿Por qué seguía llorando? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con separarse de ella? ¿Debía hacer algo más para compensar todo el dolor que le había hecho?

No sabía que más hacer. No quería perderla, pero ya lo había hecho. Sólo podía verla, admirarla desde la distancia y desearle lo mejor. Él tenía la culpa, lo sabía, pero igualmente dolía...

 **Standing out in the rain (De pie bajo la lluvia)**

 **Need to know if this over... (Necesito saber si este es el final)**

 **And cause I would leave you alone (Y porque te dejare solo)**

Dolía tanto como recordar el sabor de sus labios, en aquel beso robado que le había dado, antes de su último adiós. Sabía perfectamente que no la volveria a tener en frente nunca más, ella nunca le perdonaría el hecho de haber sido engañada por tanto tiempo, era impensable. Pero tan sólo quería admirarla, con aquella dulce sonrisa que lo encandiló de tal manera que su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando la veía sonreír.

Y al igual que ahora se sentía así de miserable cuando veia sus lágrimas caer por aquel bello rostro. Desearía que todo aquello tan solo fuese una broma, que fuese un sueño del cual su despertador le sacaría, y volveria a verla con aquella sonrisa amable que le dedicaba cada mañana. Pero era real. Se había acabado, tanto su amistad como...

No. Su amor no se había apagado de aquella manera. Seguía sintiéndolo por cada poro de su piel, amaba aquellos orbes que miraban con tristeza la lluvia que caía sobre él, empapandole entero.

No le importaba, porque si tenía que enfermar, lo haría mirándola. Aunque fuera a aquella infinita distancia, le daba lo mismo, pero daría todo por volver a sentirla como aquel día, en su despedida, el día en el que le recriminó todas las mentiras que le había dicho.

Y le dijo que se marchara de su vida, que se esfumase... Y así lo hizo. Desapareció de su vida, aunque le doliera y su corazón se partiera de dolor al ver aquellos orbes marinos llenos de lágrimas.

 **I'm flooding with all this pain (Estoy inundando con todo este dolor)**

 **Knowing that I'll never hold her (Sabiendo que nunca la abrazare)**

 **Like I did before the storm... (Como hice antes de la tormenta)**

 **Yeah, Before the storm... (Yeah, antes de la tormenta...)**

Era un suplicio pero también era lo que se había ganado. Porque jamás debió mentirle, y lo sabía, que aquello se acabaría descubriendo de una forma u otra, pero no fue capaz de decírselo antes de que ella se enterase por si misma. Temía su rechazo, su odio, su repulsión... Y al final, casi hubiera sido mejor contárselo él mismo antes. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía volver atrás.

Tan solo quedaría su recuerdo grabado en su memoria, como lo que fue pero ya no será. Si alguna vez imagino que hubiera podido ser correspondido, podría irse haciendo a la idea de que no lo es ni lo será nunca.

Todas sus oportunidades, cada sueño, cada esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuese, había desaparecido por completo en el preciso instante en el que ella, con sus orbes azules mirándole con dolor, tristeza y furia, le gritó todas sus verdades a la cara, le dijo que jamás le perdonaría aquello, que nunca volveria a ser lo mismo.

Su voz rota pero decidida no daba lugar a dudas, la había perdido. Era tan duro admitirlo, dolía como si estuviera recibiendo un disparo, ardía como si fuese el mismo fuego pero no se curaba con nada. La única manera de aliviar su agonía sería que ella le dijera que le perdonaba, que le amaba, que no quería alejarse de él.

Pero no lo haría. No lo haría porque ella tenia razón. Había sido un miserable, la había engañado aún cuando ella lo defendió a capa y espada. Se lo dijo su propio padre, el pomposo detective, y sin embargo Aoko no cesó en su empeño de defenderle, creyó en él sin saber que le estaba mintiendo.

Confio en él hasta cuando ya era innegable. Cuando ya no podía cegarse ante la verdad. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo ruin que él había sido y lo tonta que ella era por haberle creído. Suponía que era eso lo que más le dolió, saberse engañada cuando lo había defendido y confiado en el ciegamente.

¿Cómo podía rebatir tal argumento? ¿Acaso no era cierto lo que decía?

 **In every strike of lintening (Con cada golpe de electricidad)**

 **Comes the memories that last (Llega un recuerdo que dura)**

Sabía que si lo era. Era tan real como que él era el ladrón de blanco y que ella le había descubierto. Tan cierto como que ahora estaba bajo la lluvia, a merced de la tempestad, y ella miraba el cielo con tristeza, quizá por el mal tiempo, tal vez por la rabia de haber sido engañada de tal manera.

Sabía que ella pensaba que todo aquel tiempo, él se había estado burlando de su confianza. No era cierto, pero no podía decirle nada, pues sabía que ella ya no creería en nada de lo que dijese.

"¿Me perdonas?" A su mente vino, como rayo de lu, aquella pregunta que él le formuló haría ya unos nueve años. Aquella vez también llovía, como si no fuese a parar, y se estaba disculpando con su amiga por haber roto uno de los peluches que la castaña siempre llevaba encima.

En concreto una muñeca que la pequeña adoraba como si fuera su hermana. La niña de ojos azules empezó a llorar en cuanto vio a su muñeca destruida, pues el chico en su intento de impresionarla, hizo que el objeto desapareciera para luego reaparecer en otro lugar, con la mala suerte de que fuera a caer en la posesión de un furioso can que rompió sin contemplaciones su cuerpo de tela.

Claro que por aquel entonces eran niños, y en cuanto le compró otra se contentó. Ojalá ahora fuera así de fácil, pero no.

 **Not a word left unspoken (Una palabra de abandono no suena)**

 **As thunder start to crash (Como los truenos estrellandose)**

 **Maybe I should give up... (Quiza deberia rendirme...)**

Todo había sido dicho, ella había dictaminado su sentencia. Ya no era tan sencillo como antaño, no habia roto un juguete, esta vez era su corazón, el de de la única persona que amaba y, con mucha probabilidad, amaria siempre. La había mentido, si, e incluso él se repudiaba a si mismo por haberlo hecho.

Si tan sólo le dejase explicarse, si sólo le diera una oportunidad... Quizá aquello se arreglaría, tal vez podría convencerla de que nunca quiso herirla y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, de sus sonrisas y su alegría, de sus orbes celestes, de aquella risa angelical, de aquella bondad que irradiaba, de aquella personalidad amable e incluso amaba cuando cuando se enfadaba al gastarle una broma.

Amaba todo de ella, le gustaba provocar aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas por cada mínima cosa, y sentir ese dulzor de sus labios que solo pudo saborear una vez.

 **Standing out in the rain (De pie bajo la lluvia)**

 **Need to know if this is over (Necesito saber si esto es real)**

 **And cause I would leave you alone (Y por que te dejare solo)**

Parecía que se había percatado de su presencia, a juzgar porque sus hermosos orbes de color zafiro se posaron en él, quizá era demasiado evidente. ¿Quien en su sano juicio estaría parado ahí, empapandose con esa helada lluvia, cuando podía ir tranquilamente a su casa?

Nadie, salvo él. Era una tontería, pero también recordaba aquellas veces en las que solía hacer lo mismo, lloviera o nevara, en el calor más abrasador o en el frío más terrible, y ella le decía con una leve sonrisa que no hacía falta que estuviera ahí todo el tiempo y le invitaba a pasar.

Los recuerdos dolían, tanto los alegres como los tristes, pues sabía que no volveria a repetirse aquellos momentos felices en los que sólo eran Kaito y Aoko, los mejoores amigos de la infancia. Los que estaban juntos desde que eran pequeños, cuando no habia secretos, joyas legendarias ni organizaciones de por medio.

Cuando él era solo un mago aficionado que quería ser el mejor de todos y ella la hija de un policía que aspiraba a llegar a formar parte del cuerpo. ¿Cuando las cosas se habían torcido tanto? ¿En que momento todo aquello se le fue de las manos?

 **I'm flooding with all this pain (Estoy inundado con todo este dolor)**

 **Knowing that I'll never hold her (Sabiendo que nunca la abrazare)**

 **Like I did before the storm. (Como hice antes de la tormenta)**

No lo sabía, ni lo sabría nunca. Lo único que tenía claro era que ella lo detestaba, aunque no le faltaba razón. Se enteró de su blanca identidad de una manera que él no hubiera deseado.

Aquel día, él estaba haciendo una actuación de magia en un parque, para alegrar un poco a los niños que había ahí. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el sombrero que solía usar para hacer aparecer palomas. Le pidió a Aoko que fuera por el a su casa.

No recordó que la noche anterior había ejecutado un robo, y para cuando llego a casa, se le cayó el monóculo en algún lugar de su habitación. Con el sueño cerrandole los ojos a cada instante, decidió que ya lo buscaría mañana, pero no lo hizo.

Quizá fuera por culpa de su suerte, el karma, o lo que fuese. Daba igual. El caso era que ella lo había encontrado, aquel pequeño e insignificante objeto de cristal que marcó el final de su mayor mentira y el inicio de su agonía.

 **I'm trying to keep (Estoy intentando mantener)**

 **The lights from going out (Las luces desde donde vienen)**

 **And the clouds from ripping out (Y las nubes que vienen a cubrir)**

 **My broken heart (Mi roto corazon)**

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"

Era la pregunta que le formuló en cuanto lo tuvo de nuevo en frente, con la voz rota e importandole poco que el público siguiera mirándole, ahora expectantes por el sollozo y la rabia de la joven castaña de orbes azulados. Por más que trató de explicarse, ella no lo escuchaba, o no quería oírle, siendo más viable la segunda opción.

Había encontrado las pruebas, había encajado las piezas. No había nada que pudiera decir en su defensa, pues Aoko, dolida como estaba, no haría caso y en verdad no tenía manera de rebatirle. ¿Cómo negar lo innegable?

Y ahí estaba ahora. Recordando todos aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos. Bromas, risas, juegos, e incluso cuando habían compartido tristezas y secretos. ¿Cómo pensar, en aquella buena vida que tenía, que acabaría de aquel modo?

Era imposible saberlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría así esa amistad que con el paso de los años se había convertido en un gran amor, el mismo que ahora le estaba pasando factura.

El cielo que antes era azul como los orbes de aquella muchacha a la que amaba, se había teñido de gris. Tal y como veía ahora su mundo, oscuro, sin ninguna luz. Porque ella era lo que le daba color a todo, con su alegría iluminaba todo a su paso, y aquel brillo de sus ojos celestes cual zafiro era más hermoso que todos los astros del universo.

 **We always say a (Siempre decimos que un)**

 **Heart is not whole (Corazon no esta completo)**

 **Without the one who (Sin aquel quien)**

 **Gets you through the storm (Te lleva a traves de la tormenta)**

-"Aoko..."- Pensó con tristeza, viendo como otra lágrima caía por su bello rostro, demostrando su tristeza. ¿Lloraba porque le había visto? ¿Por que su simple presencia le hacia recordar el engaño que había sufrido por su parte?

No lo sabía, nuevamente, y aquella sensación de incomprensión lo comía por dentro, haciendo que su corazón se encogiese al saberse impotente, pues no podía aliviarla, no podía consolarla,

¡No podía decir ni hacer nada para apoyarla!

Desvió la mirada de la joven, molesto consigo mismo, pero no pudo mantenerse así mucho tiempo, pues necesitaba volver a admirarla. Le provocaba ira el saber que no servía de ayuda a la muchacha, cuando siempre habían mantenido una relacion donde el otro era su máximo apoyo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado de manera drástica, como si estuviese despertando de un hermoso sueño y enfrentándose a la cruel realidad.

Una realidad en la que Aoko ya no estaba a su lado.

 **Standing out in the rain (De pie bajo la lluvia)**

 **Knowing that it's really over (Sabiendo que esto realmente termino)**

 **Please don't leave me alone (Por favor, no me dejes solo/a)**

 **I'm flooded with all this pain (Estoy inundado/a con todo este dolor)**

Un rayo cayó con furia en la ciudad, marcando con su estruendo el inicio de la tormenta. El viento se desató con fiereza, moviendo las copas de los árboles de forma brusca, y agitando los cabellos de ambos jóvenes que seguían con su contacto visual. El elemento eólico le despojo de la capucha azul marina que llevaba puesta, dejando ver sus cabellos castaños alborotados.

Fue entonces cuando la joven Nakamori no tuvo duda. Lo vio tan claro como cuando descubrió la otra identidad del mago.

Era él. El mismo joven que esperaba en silencio asomada a la ventana de su habitación. Aquel al que ordenó que se fuera de su vida, y que a pesar de que lo quería con todo su ser, no podía perdonar tal engaño. No podía olvidar que él había jugado con ella y sus sentimientos como si de una marioneta se tratase.

Y aunque deseaba que no la abandonara, que no la dejara sola, era consciente de que tenía que enterrar ese sentimiento que acabaría por llevarla a la perdición.

Fue por eso que apartó su mirada, y para Kaito fue como la reiteración de su sentencia. ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo cuando ella ya le había dejado bastante claro que lo despreciaba?

Era una tontería y sin embargo, parecía que su cuerpo se encaminaba solo, con el propósito de ir a verla, movido por sus deseos.

 **Knowing that I'll never hold her (Sabiendo que nunca la abrazare)**

 **Like I did before the storm (Como hice antes de la tormenta)**

Porque tan solo deseaba besarla de nuevo, pero sabia que ya nunca más lo haría.

Emprendió el paso, alejándose del lugar ante la nuevamente atenta mirada azulada que ella, al verlo marchar, le dedicaba. Con sus orbes llenos de tristeza, echo un último vistazo a la que sería, con gran probabilidad, el amor de su vida.

Se alegro de cierto modo que le diera la oportunidad de ver sus ojos azules por una ultima vez, como si fuera su despedida final.

Volvió la vista al frente, dolido, con la certeza de que no volveria a abrazarla, a verla con aquella encantadora sonrisa, que sus risas ya no serían dedicadas a él. Que ya no sería quien provocara el rubor de sus mejillas, que aquel brillo de sus ojos celestes ya no lo podría admirar más y que otro sería el afortunado de probar aquellos dulces labios.

Y así, con tristeza, fue perdiéndose entre la inmensidad de edificios de la gran ciudad japonesa.

 **Like I did before the storm... (Como hice antes de la tormenta...)**

Se alejo de ella sabiendo que ya jamás la sentiría como lo hizo aquella vez, antes de la tormenta...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cero**

 **Todo lo que vimos se nos fue**

 **Soñé que siempre iría al lado**

 **Eso que inventamos ya no es**

 **Ahora solo existe el pasado**

¿Cómo había llegado a aquel punto?

Era la pregunta que se hacia al verla en frente suyo, anegada en lágrimas y con la mano en alto. La bofetada que le había propinado era lo menos que podía esperarse de ella. Sinceramente, incluso había tenido suerte, pues podía haber sido mucho peor.

Más no era el dolor físico lo que en verdad le importaba. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, era inevitable, no había vuelta atrás. Lo corroboró cuando aquella joven, sin querer escuchar excusas, razones o cualquier cosa que el pudiera decir en su defensa, le espetó lo ruin que era y volteó.

" _Olvídame_ "

Tras aquella simple y única palabra, se alejó de él con rapidez, como si todo aquello no hubiera sucedido. Como si nunca se hubieran conocido, como si jamás había existido esa relación de amistad que con el tiempo cambio bruscamente, convirtiéndole a él en un completo idiota enamorado de su amiga de la infancia. La misma que ahora lo repudiaba.

Quizá fue demasiado ingenuo al pensar que algún día podría llegar a ser correspondido después de que se enterase de su mayor secreto. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera imaginar que ella lo perdonaría?

 **Y me toca entender**

 **Qué hacer con tus abrazos**

 **Ahora toca aprender**

 **Como dejar de querer**

Si, era una estupidez. Debió saberlo, y en el fondo si era consciente de ello. A lo mejor fue un error dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, sus impulsos y no por la racionalidad. Era una equivocación, si, pero era también inevitable. ¿Cómo escuchar a su cerebro cuando los latidos de su corazón sonaban tan alto cuando estaba con ella?

Era complicado, pero ahora ya nada importaba. Ahora tenía que pensar que hacer.

Había llegado el momento que el más había temido. Como borrar a la joven de su corazón, de su mente y de su vida. Ahora le tocaba afrontar la realidad, hacer algo para eliminar sus recuerdos con ella, sus sonrisas, sus orbes brillantes, sus hermosas risas e incluso sus lágrimas. No sabía como, pero tenía que hacerlo de algún modo, alguna manera, un método... ¿Pero cómo demonios se borraba de su memoria una vida entera? ¿Había acaso algún momento que lograse recordar que ella no hubiera estado a su lado?

Suponía que no, pues no lograba hallarlo. Todos sus recuerdos estaban llenos de su luz, de su alegría, de su esencia embriagadora. ¡Toda su vida estaba ligada a ella! ¡Toda!

 **Saber borrarlo bien**

 **Que igual que vino fue**

 **Que hoy es cero**

 _"Siempre estaremos juntos, es una promesa"_

Incluso su voz retumbaba en cada rincón de su mente, aquella promesa que hicieron ambos cuando eran pequeños. Cuando querían separarlos de una manera u otra, siempre decían aquel juramento, como recordándole al otro que estarían juntos pasara lo que pasase.

Ahora tocaba entender que aquella promesa era pasado, que ya nunca más estarían juntos, que su amor, aquel que fue correspondido por ella alguna vez, ahora debía desaparecer. ¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil como decirlo!

Bueno, debía de ver el lado positivo, aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo de bueno en aquella situación. Si aquel sentimiento hacia ella vino tan repentino, con tanta brusquedad, debía de irse de la misma forma en la que apareció en su vida.

Dolía, si, mucho, pero debía asumir su derrota, la había perdido. Había perdido lo que más amaba, lo que más quería en el mundo de la peor forma que hubiera podido llegar a imaginar.

 **Quiero...**

 **Que todo vuelva a empezar**

 **Que todo vuelva a girar**

 **Que todo venga de cero**

Si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado atrás... Si solo hubiera reunido más coraje para declararse antes de que la pesadilla hubiera comenzado, quizá ahora todo sería completamente diferente.

Si tan solo pudiera tener una nueva oportunidad. Quisiera que todo volviera a empezar, que de repente despertara en su cama y se diera cuenta de que todo aquello no era solo uno de sus peores sueños y ella estaría ahí, gritándole que se diera prisa, que no llegarían a tiempo al instituto.

 **De cero...**

Y como siempre, la haría enrabiar de alguna manera hasta sacar aquel hermoso color carmín en sus mejillas y huiría de sus furiosas patadas, dignas de la capitana del equipo de Karate. Y entonces sería feliz, aunque recibiera el golpe que le dolería por unos cuantos días, sabía que le estaría tratando como antes, como su mejor amigo, que no lo estaría detestando como ahora lo hacía.

Pero no era ningún sueño, estaba despierto, era real. No había duda de ello, pues aquella bofetada seguía doliendo pese al tiempo transcurrido y la agonía de su corazón se hacia presente a cada instante, provocando aquel ardor, que era el resultado del ser consciente de que ya nunca sería más que un recuerdo del pasado para aquella a la que amaba.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Añorando a su amada mientras contemplaba con una triste sonrisa un álbum de fotografías, en su intento de centrarse en otra cosa. Un muy mal intento, pero no sabía que más hacer.

 **Y quiero que todo vuelva a sonar**

 **Que todo vuelva a brillar**

 **Que todo venga de cero**

 **De cero...**

Había tratado de hacer de todo para sacarla por un mísero instante de su mente, sin mucho éxito. Y es que todo le recordaba a ella.

Quiso leer un libro de Sherlock Holmes, pero no pasó de la primera página, pues la recordaba diciéndole que era un maniático del misterio y que sólo se la pasaba leyendo. Fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y la imaginó nuevamente ahí, sonriéndole y echándole fuera del lugar, pues decía que era tan torpe que arruinaría toda la comida como se quedara ahí.

¿Como seguir viviendo en su propia casa cuando cada rincón le recordaba a ella, cuando cada pared desprendía su aroma? ¿Como acallar su voz, que retumbaba en el espacio de sus recuerdos?

Agobiado por sus dolorosos y, a la vez, dulces recuerdos de aquella joven de mirada violácea y sonrisa angelical, decidió salir a despejarse. El viento le golpeó en la cara, un aire frío propio de una noche invernal en la capital japonesa. No le importaba. Incluso la blanca luna había perdido su color aquel día. No le dio relevancia, para él todo era ya monocromático desde que aquella disputa con la que fuere su mejor amiga se llevó a cabo.

 **Eso, desaparece y no lo ves**

 **Ese regalo que la vida pone al lado**

 **Dura lo que dura y ya se fue**

 **Ni tu ni yo lo hemos cuidado**

Dos meses, se dijo a si mismo, dos meses de larga duración. Pero, a pesar de la agonía, parecía que había sido ayer cuando aquella joven le gritaba y le abofeteaba, pero lo que mas le dolía en el fondo, era que estaba llorando. Aguantaba los insultos, todo el dolor físico que pudiera llegar a provocar, pero sus lágrimas eran como un puñal en el corazón.

No era necesario hacerle sangrar hasta la ultima gota para verle sufrir. Solo con ver una gota salada proveniente de aquellos hermosos orbes violetas era suficiente para matarle en silencio por dentro. Porque aquella muchacha era su luz y color, pero saber que su mundo lloraba y que encima era totalmente culpa suya, hacia que algo se destrozase en su interior.

Miró al cielo, vacío, como estaba su vida actualmente. Las nubes tapaban las estrellas refulgentes y, sin luna, nada iluminaba el cielo nocturno. Nada mas que aquellas nubes grisáceas que anticipaban la tormenta que tenia que desatarse dentro de poco tiempo en la ciudad.

Sonrió. Incluso la lluvia le recordaba a ella. No le gustaban las tormentas, nunca le habían gustado...

 **Y ahora toca entender**

 **Qué hacer con tanto daño**

 **Y ahora toca aprender**

 **Como dejar de querer**

Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber si era su intento de borrar su imagen o de quitarse las gotas del cabello que empezaban a caer del cielo con insinuada calma. No le importaba mojarse de pies a cabeza, tampoco sabia a donde le llevaban sus pasos. La única certeza que tenia era que la añoraba, la extrañaba más que al sol en pleno invierno.

Aunque quizá lo que mas dolía... Era su indiferencia. Durante los primeros días, cuando la discusión era todavía reciente, simplemente se ausentó de las clases. Nunca dijo que sabia las razones de dicha inasistencia, pero para cuando volvió, a eso de una semana, le dolió en lo más profundo aquella mirada de rencor, la misma que le dirigía desde entonces. Y eso era cuando se dignaba a verle, porque la mayoría de veces ni eso lograba.

Sabía que era lo correcto, que había tomado la mejor decisión. Había pasado página, borrón y cuenta nueva, pero sin él en su vida. Quizá lo que mas le afectaba era que parecía tan feliz...

 **O saber borrarlo bien**

 **Que igual que vino fue**

 **Y es tan feo...**

No, eso no podía ni herirle. Fuera o no con él, su sonrisa iluminaba su vida. Daría todo por volver a ser el provocante de aquella hermosa curvatura de sus labios, de ser el causante de su melodiosa risa. Pero era consciente de que lo único en lo que era bueno, era en hacerla llorar. Se detestaba tanto a si mismo por ello... Tanto, que quisiera volver atrás, que su amistad y —ya elevando sus expectativas— el amor que ella le habia confesado, demasiado tarde, volviera. Una nueva oportunidad. Arreglaría tantas, tantas cosas...

Pero no había marcha atrás, el daño estaba hecho. Las heridas quizá cicatrizarían en su corazón pero era consciente de que no se repondría nunca, siempre la recordaría. En cambio, ella no parecía sentir lo mismo. Sí, al principio se veía afectada y dolida, pero ahora ya no. Había aprendido rápidamente como olvidarse de su existencia, y de hecho no se lo recriminaba, era lo más lógico y lo sabía.

Lo único que quería era preguntarle cómo. Cómo había logrado borrarle de su vida con tanta rapidez, como si nunca hubiese existido entre ellos más relación que la de compañeros de clase. Como si fueran tan solo conocidos y toda su historia hubiese quedado atrás. Si pudiera saber como lo había conseguido, tal vez ahora no estaría de aquella manera, con el corazón destrozado y sus sentimientos por ella tan intactos como cuando descubrió que los tenía.

 **Quiero...**

 **Que todo vuelva a empezar**

 **Que todo vuelva a girar**

 **Que todo venga de cero**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, signo de que llevaba mojado demasiado tiempo y no había hecho la menor intención de refugiarse de la tempestad que caía sobre él. Que más daba, se dijo irónico, si su mundo, el que ella representaba, había decidido olvidarle sin más.

Ran había aprendido a dejar de quererle, y él debía hacer lo mismo.

O por lo menos, borrar aunque sea una parte de su memoria. Era consciente de que no lograría recordar sus orbes, su sonrisa, sin que la nostalgia y la tristeza le invadiera. Si lograba simplemente no acordarse de ello, quizá podría pasar página como ella había hecho y seguir con su vida. Porque si aquel sentimiento apareció de forma repentina y sin avisar, tal vez se fuera con la misma brusquedad, como bien había pensado antes. Y entonces, solo entonces...

Dios, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Ni en sueños lograría olvidarla! ¿Como pretendía eliminar a la persona que había crecido junto a él? ¿A quien había sido mucho mas que una hermana durante aquellos años? ¡No podía fingir que nada había pasado entre ambos! ¡Eran casi dos décadas en las que habían estado unidos!

 **De cero...**

No lo soportó más. No supo si era por el estrés de sus pensamientos o el cansancio de su cuerpo mojado, pero se desplomó apoyándose en el árbol de un parque por el que transitaba casi sin darse cuenta, importándole poco que su ropa se empapara aún más al contacto con el húmedo tronco.

Suspirando, alzo nuevamente la vista al cielo, mirando las gotas de lluvia caer sobre la frondosa copa del perenne árbol y se filtraban por donde podían.

No acertaría nunca a decir por qué, pero su mirada celeste se desvió a un lado, quizá por pura casualidad.

Si, tal vez era una coincidencia que ella estuviera allí, mojándose incluso más que él mismo. Quizá era un capricho del destino el que estuviera sentada en un banco, mirando el cielo nublado con una tristeza en aquellos violáceos orbes que le rompía el corazón.

 **Y quiero que todo vuelva a sonar**

 **Que todo vuelva a brillar**

 **Que todo venga de cero**

 **De cero...**

Casualidad o no, el hecho era que ella estaba ahí. Estaba ahí, a su alcance, tan triste que le daban ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, o quizá consolarse a si mismo al volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Claro que lo ideal seria que le correspondiera... Pero eso era, cuanto menos, improbable.

Pero una duda asaltó su mente ni bien dio el primer paso en su dirección. ¿Seria lo correcto?

Antes ni se lo habría planteado, pero las cosas habían cambiado y ellos no eran los mismos. Si esa situación se hubiera presentado un par de meses atrás, no lo dudaría y acudiría a ella. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Era lo mejor? Sabia que ya le había borrado de su vida, ¿para qué revivir el recuerdo?

Ran era feliz ahora, o por lo menos lo aparentaba demasiado bien. Entonces... ¿que pintaba él ahí? Si no recordarle le daba la alegría con la que le había visto aquellos días, no tenia sentido entristecerla. Solo quería que fuera feliz, y si no podía hacerlo el, quizá otro lo haría.

 **Y siento que todo lo malo es pensar**

 **Que todo lo que viene va**

 **Que todo se va consumiendo**

 **Y el silencio manda hoy más**

«Porque yo sólo consigo sus lágrimas y no sus sonrisas.» Pensó con amargura. Y era cierto. Los últimos momentos que habían estado juntos, no había podido sacarle ni una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que alegraban cualquier mal día. Y dolía, quizá demasiado pero casi nada comparado con lo que le había hecho pasar a ella.

Trató de centrarse y no dejarse llevar, o la acabaría abrazando como si no hubiese mañana. Aunque quizá... todo lo malo era pensar en lo que sucedería y no ceder al impulso. Desechó rápidamente la idea, ya había probado lo que era actuar sin pensárselo dos veces y no le había gustado el resultado.

Apretó los puños, intentando retener sus ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirla como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero las preguntas, las dudas, invadían su mente. Aunque, en primer lugar... ¿Qué hacía ahí, sola, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaban las tempestades?

No lo sabía, al igual que no tenía respuesta alguna para su pregunta inicial. ¿Cómo olvidarla con aquella rapidez?

 **Quiero**

 **Que todo vuelva a empezar**

 **Que todo vuelva a girar**

 **Que todo venga de cero**

Se frustró al no tener nada con lo que responderse a si mismo. Pero todo quedo en segundo plano cuando distinguió una gota de agua salada que salía de sus orbes violetas, mezclándose con la lluvia que caía sobre su fino rostro. Si, podía distinguirlo, sabía cuando estaba llorando y podría afirmar que aquella lágrima había salido de sus ojos, pese a la rapidez con la que se juntó con el llanto de los cielos.

Ahora la cuestión más relevante era esa. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso le había visto?

No, eso no era posible. No había despegado su mirada del cielo en todo aquel tiempo. Pero eso no respondía a la primera pregunta. Era situaciones como aquellas cuando se odiaba a sí mismo, por no poder deducir lo que le ocurría, por no saber la razón de su tristeza y por no poder consolarla. Ni él mismo tenía consuelo alguno para su corazón.

 **De cero...**

¿Acudir o no? ¿Abrazarla o no? ¿Irse o quedarse?

Las cuestiones venían como rayos de tormenta, sin poder dar respuesta a ninguna. Ciertamente estaba desorientado, perdido sin ella a su lado, pero si no quería recordarle, ni mucho menos verle, debía cumplir su voluntad. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo el daño que le había causado, ¿verdad?

Si, se dijo a sí mismo al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, era lo correcto. Dio media vuelta, no se sentía capaz de seguir viendo como ella le sonreía a un joven que, aunque él no sabía quien era, había acudido a la muchacha con un paraguas en mano. Parecían conocerse, de eso no le cabía duda, pues vio la cara extrañada del chico al verla bajo la tempestad, y la peor era que le había sonreído como ya nunca le sonreía a él.

 **Y quiero... que todo vuelva a sonar**

 **Y quiero... que todo venga de cero, de cero**

 **Y quiero... que todo vuelva a empezar**

 **Y quiero... que todo venga de cero**

Se alejo del lugar a paso lento, dejando atrás a la única joven que había hecho que su corazón latiera frenético, pero que ya era inalcanzable para él. Si tan solo pudiera empezar de nuevo...

Se deshizo de la idea con rapidez. No podía volver atrás, a donde sus risas sonaban para él. Le vino a su memoria el recuerdo de aquella confesión en Inglaterra, incluso por aquel entonces, ella estaba llorando.

Por una sentía que tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué la dejaba atrás. Por qué no volvía a intentarlo.

Era porque alguna vez le dijo que cero era el inicio, y no le cabía duda de ello. Pero tenía que aceptar que era el inicio de su nueva vida... sin él a su lado.

 **De cero...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, el tiempo impide escribir pero aqui esta. Y bueno, agradezco a todos los que me leeis, comenteis o no, pero si no quereis leer este proyecto por X razón, pues simplemente no lo leais. Yo no obligo a naide, esto smes libre y lo hago porque quiero.

La cancion es:

Dibujas—Dani Martin

 **Dibujas**

 _ **Dibujas con tus labios,**_

 _ **Y me haces entender**_

 _ **Que lo que pasa aquí no es teoría.**_

Suspiros salían constantemente de él, admirando tan sólo como la muchacha leía lo que la profesora le había mandado.

Y es que era tan... podría decir que perfecta, hermosa, maravillosa... pero todo eso se quedaría corto, en palabras vacías. Porque lo que sentía hacia ella era tan inmenso que a la hora de describir a su querida amiga, todos los atributos de la oración se le quedaban pequeños, insignificantes al lado de las sensaciones tan... gigantescas que le causaba.

Quizá lo adecuado sería decir que era, simplemente, ella. Una joven torpe y obstinada de gran corazón que le había hechizado como si de un hada se tratase. Y estaba planteándose que su teoría fuera cierta, porque aquella chica le parecía sobrenatural, era demasiado... ¿Demasiado qué? ¿Encantadora? ¿Hermosa? ¿Increíble?

Quizá no hacía falta buscarle un nombre, después de todo, en el amor no había teoría ¿no?

 ** _Dibujas pensamientos_**

 ** _Que atraviesan mi piel;_**

 ** _Y me has llegado a dar,_**

 ** _¡qué puntería!_**

No supo cuando terminó ella de leer, pero suponía que fue en el instante en el que sus hermosos orbes se posaron sobre él. Había sido descubierto mirándola como un imbécil, y lo sabía, por tanto dedicó a desviar su vista al libro de literatura, aparentando indiferencia.

Se relajó cuando sintió que ya no me miraba, pero sabía que era una calma pasajera, pues estaba seguro de que cuando acabara la clase se acercaría a preguntarle. Por tanto, ya tenía que ir inventando una excusa, que serían las mismas tonterías de siempre, que la enfadarían y no le hablaría hasta, por lo menos, mañana...

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, algo en su interior le dijo que no era lo correcto, que ella estaba triste. La miró con cautela, y descubrió sus bonitos ojos observando el libro, sin verlo realmente, con tristeza.

Claro, ahora que lo recordaba, su padre se había ido de viaje aquella semana y ella se debía sentir sola en casa...

 ** _Dibujas con tres gestos_**

 ** _Lo que quiero tener:_**

 ** _Carita, rock 'n' roll y chulería._**

En ese momento, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de literatura resonó. Desvío la mirada nuevamente a su mesa, sabiendo que vendría a preguntarle por lo anterior —disimulando su tristeza, como solía hacer—, y tenía que decidir si molestarla, cosa que ya no tenía tan claro, o decirle algún cumplido.

Pero era pésimo a la hora de alabarla, pese a todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

—¡Oye! ¡Idiota! —exclamó la muchacha, aparentemente enfadada de que él no le prestara atención alguna.

¿Cuándo se había levantado de su sitio?

—Dime... —respondió algo ido, mirándola.

—Por fin contestas —reprochó—. ¿Qué mirabas tanto en clase?

Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón. Reunió coraje y contestó lo primero que pensó.

—A ti —con eso, la chica se sonrojó levemente.

—¿A... mi? —repitió incrédula—. ¿Y como así me mirabas a mí...?

—Porque... —pensó en decirle un "me gustas" o un "te quiero", o alguna tontería suya, pero lo primero que vio fue lo que dijo—. Por tu trenza.

—¿Mi trenza? —ladeó la cabeza, con un deje de decepción

—Si... —no solía trenzarse el pelo, por ello salió con eso. Sin embargo, sentía que debía decirle algo más—. Te... te queda muy bien...

 _ **Dibujas lo que siento;**_

 _ **Me arruinarás, lo sé.**_

 _ **Pero ahora quiero más,**_

 _ **Y es culpa mía.**_

Vale, le había costado decírselo y encima había desviado la mirada, pero le había hecho un cumplido. ¿No era eso lo que contaba, al fin y al cabo?

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —preguntó emocionada.

—¿Por qué te mentiría? —la miró al oir su emoción, contento de haber podido alegrarla.

—Idiota... —le insultó, pero no estaba ofendida.

Miraba el suelo con una sonrisilla, ruborizada y colocándose un mechón suelto por detrás de la oreja. Aquellos pequeños gestos encantaban al joven, quien la observaba embobado.

El profesor de matemáticas irrumpió en la clase, explotando su pequeña burbuja de felicidad. La joven apresuró a sentarse en su sitio, sin duda con una felicidad que no era falsa como la anterior.

Suspiró, contento e indudablemente enamorado. Esa chica era su debilidad, la única que sabía provocar todas esas reacciones en su interior.

Ella era quizá la unica que podría arruinarle, pero la amaba demasiado para pensar eso, y si llegara a suceder, sería la ruina más hermosa de su vida.

 ** _Devuélveme el trozo de ti;_**

 ** _ése que prometiste que darías._**

 ** _Y quédate conmigo a morir,_**

 ** _Que se muere de pena la Gran Vía._**

¡Debía dejar de mirarla! ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de repente le había dado por hacer tan evidentes sus sentimientos?

Quizá era por los arrepentimientos, porque pensándolo bien, el inspector iba a Osaka para trazar un plan con un tipo de alli e intentar capturarlo en su proximo robo. Hasta él se daba cuenta de que le prestaba más atención a su alter ego que a su hija.

Pero Aoko ya lo había asumido, pese a que seguía entristeciendola el hecho de que su padre no estuviera tanto tiempo como ella quisiera.

Sin embargo, para eso estaba él ¿no?. Para acompañarla cuando esté sola o alegrarla cuando estuviera triste. Porque era su mejor amigo, aunque sintiera mucho más que amistad por ella, y tenía que apoyarla...

Porque, simple y llanamente, la quería.

 _ **Dibujas en tres actos**_

 _ **Lo que no pudo ser:**_

 _ **Deseo, realidad y mi caída.**_

Pero... ¿no estaba quizá elevándose demasiado?

Él la amaba, no tenía duda de ello, sin embargo no conocía los sentimientos de su amiga.

Su amiga. Eso eran, toda su relación era mera amistad. Y nadie le aseguraba que no fuera a estrellarse contra el suelo por elevar sus expectativas hasta el cielo.

Deseaba que ella le correspondiese, que sus pequeños gestos de timidez fueran porque sentía algo y no por lo que creía más probable, que era así por naturaleza.

Quisiera que la realidad fuera igual a sus sueños y que Aoko le demostrara, aunque fuera un mínimo movimiento, que tenia una pequeña oportunidad para intentar conquistarla.

Y cuando veía que siempre le trataba igual, como a su mejor amigo sin más, se caía de su nube, llena de sueños y expectativas de lo que no pudo ni creía poder ser.

 ** _Dibujas solo en trazos;_**

 ** _Nunca llegué a entender,_**

 ** _Y no lo interpreté como debía._**

—¡Kaito! ¡Despierta! —levantó la cabeza, anonado y medio dormido. ¿En qué momento se había dormido?

—¿Aoko...? —preguntó, confundido. Si mal no recordaba, estaban en matemáticas, la última clase del día...

—¡Ha sonado la campana, y nos vamos a casa ya! —recriminó, enfadada por algo que el chico no tenía muy claro qué era.

—¿Que pasa, Aoko? —cuestionó con simpleza.

—¡Idiota! —ella se inclinó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se marchó airosa.

¿Que demonios...?

—¡Aoko! ¡Esperame! —exclamó, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había marchado. ¿A qué había venido toda esa escena? ¿Estaba enfadada o por el contrario alegre?

Si estuviera rabiosa, ni se hubiera molestado en despertarle. Por tanto debía estar alegre, por el beso él lo estaba, ¿pero entonces por qué el insulto?

¿Todas las mujeres eran tan complicadas o era cosa de Aoko?

¡Pues si todas eran iguales, bien iba!

 _ **Dibujas al momento**_

 _ **Dolor fuerte en mi piel;**_

 _ **Maldita sensación que conocía.**_

Decidió recoger sus útiles e ir a pedir consejo al único que tenía experiencia en esos temas, o eso suponía.

—¡Jii-chan! —exclamó, entrando en el bar del que consideraba ya su abuelo.

—¿Qué pasa, señorito Kaito? —preguntó el anciano, saliendo de la bodega.

El joven mago le explicó la situación con su amiga, planteándole su teoría.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pregunta directamente? —cuestionó.

—¡Se enfadaría y me tomaría por idiota! ¡Y me diría que nunca entiendo nada! —gritó, enfadado consigo mismo por no entenderla y alborotandose más el pelo.

¡Odiaba la maldita sensación de no entender a su mejor amiga! ¡Eran casi veinte años juntos y no la comprendía!

—Pero la señorita Aoko ya le toma por idiota —sonrió Jii, viendo el enorme lío del mago.

Eso hizo que Kaito se calmara. Era verdad, le estaba diciendo idiota todo el rato, incluso podía tomar aquel insulto como ya un apodo.

—¡Tienes razón, Jii-chan! —dijo agradecido—. ¡Muchas gracias!

Salió del local corriendo, alegre de quitarse la duda de la cabeza, dejando a un sonriente Jii detrás suya.

 ** _Dibujas mi universo_**

 ** _De idiota sin crecer_**

 ** _Que busca mariposas cada día._**

Cuando el siguiente día de clases llegó, Kaito jamás pensó ser tan puntual. Las ganas de preguntar y entender a Aoko le carcomían por dentro, y quizá eso podría darle alguna pista sobre el enigma que tenía desde hacía tiempo.

Los sentimientos de la chica.

—Kaito, estoy empezando a preocuparme —casi le da un infarto al escuchar la voz de la joven tan cerca suyo, conlo que pegó un mini salto en la silla. ¿Cuándo había llegado?—. Haces cumplidos y ahora eres puntual, ¿estas bien?

—¡Perfectamente! —apresuró a afirmar—. Y yo que te quería dar un regalo...

Hizo su habitual truco de magia, regalándole una rosa a la muchacha. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no le había regalado flores.

Había estado tan centrado en la maldita joya que no se había preocupado de la maravillosa gema que tenía en frente suya.

Su mayor anhelo, su querida niña azul, era ella. La que llenaba su universo, la que hacia que su mundo fuera multicolor y llenaba su vida entera.

 ** _Devuélveme el trozo de ti;_**

 ** _ése que prometiste que darías._**

 ** _Y quédate conmigo a morir,_**

 ** _Que se muere de pena la Gran Vía._**

—Aoko... —la llamó, viendo como aún miraba la rosa, contenta.

—Dime, Kaito —si ayer estaba enfadada, ya no había ni rastro.

—¿Estabas enfadada ayer conmigo? —preguntó de una, antes de que empezara a arrepentirse.

—No, ¿por qué? —dijo, aparentando inocencia.

La verdad era que, en lo que Kaito dormía, una fanatica suya le había pasado una nota diciéndole que ella había insistido al mago para que le hiciera un cumplido, y que no se emocionara demasiado.

Por ello, estaba enfadada, pero no con él, porque sabía que su amigo tenía detalles cuando queria. Sin embargo, la rabia había aflorado al pensar en esa chica y quizá se había descargado un poco con el joven.

Tampoco era cuestión de decírselo, porque quedaría como una celosa y era lo que menos quería.

 _ **Devuélveme el trozo de ti;**_

 _ **ése que prometiste que darías.**_

 _ **Y quédate conmigo a morir,**_

 _ **Que ya no quiero calles que estén f**_ rías.

—¡Sentaos! ¡Que viene la profe! —anunció una alumna, corriendo a su asiento. Esto dio pie a Aoko para evitar dar más explicaciones y se apresuró a sentarse.

Como los profesores tenían asumido que ambos discutían mucho si estaban cerca, les habían hecho sentarse separados, así que no corría el riesgo de que le preguntara en clase ni siquiera por una nota, pues los maestros siempre tenían un ojo puesto en él por si hacía alguna trastada.

 _«Mujeres»_ pensó el chico, mirando a su amiga. No quiso insistir mucho más, pues sabía que si ella no quería, no le respondería.

Suspiró con resignación y se dispuso a cruzarse de brazos, listo para echarse una siesta —ser puntual implicaba madrugar— cuando recibió una nota. ¿Quién sería?

Leyó la pequeña carta, pero se notaba que no le agradaba lo que había escrito en ella.

Miró a quien se la había mandado, una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos almendrados que le observaba con una sonrisilla, y quemó por arte de magia el papel. Eso pareció no gustarle a la chica, que borró su sonrisa.

Él hizo caso omiso a su disgusto y se puso en su habitual posición para dormir. Sin embargo, la nota seguía presente en su cabeza y le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con su amiga? ¡Sólo él podía hacer eso, porque lo hacía con cariño! ¡Nadie más!

¡Encima pensaba que le agradaría hacer daño a su mejor amiga! Y él pensaba que Akako estaba loca, ¡pero esa chica lo estaba más!

 ** _Devuélveme el trozo de ti;_**

 ** _ése que prometiste que darías._**

 ** _Y quédate conmigo a morir,_**

 ** _Que se muere de pena la Gran Vía._**

—¡Ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz! —exclamó harto de tener siguiendo a la misma chica detrás suya. ¿Es qué no le había quedado claro que no quería saber nada de ella en clase? ¡Llevaba medio recreo incordiando!

—¡No hasta que me escuches! —si pensaba que Aoko era terca, esa muchacha la superaba.

—¡No le haré ningún daño a Aoko! ¿¡Qué parte no entiendes?! —repitió nuevamente lo que llevaba diciéndole desde que empezó a seguirle—. ¡Y menos por ti, que ni siquiera te conozco!

—¿¡Por qué siempre la defiendes tanto?! —reprochó la castaña, enfadada.

Era ya el colmo.

—¡Porque la quiero! ¿¡Contenta?! —exclamó, sin pensarlo demasiado. Estaba muy harto de toda esa escena ridícula.

Menos mal que estaban en un lugar donde nadie podía oírles, y menos cierta castaña de ojos azules.

—Entonces era verdad... —murmuró.

Kaito, alegre de que lo hubiera comprendido, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

 _ **Que se muere de pena la Gran Vía.**_

Encontró a Aoko unos minutos después, sonrojada y jugando con su cabello. Se había vuelto a hacer una trenza, ¿a qué venía de repente la afición?

Juraría que le gustaba llevar su pelo suelto.

—¡Aoko! —saludó, más alegre de lo habitual por no tener esa seguidora.

Ella le miró y se sonrojó más, extrañando al chico.

—Hola... Kaito —estaba muy rara, ¿que le habría pasado?

—¿Estás bien, Aoko? —preguntó, pero solo consiguió que se pusiera más nerviosa.

—Si, estoy muy bien —bueno, era verdad, Kaito lo comprobó por su sonrisa.

Era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había.

Hizo un juego de manos y una rosa apareció en ellas. El joven se la puso en el cabello castaño de la muchacha, sonriendo.

—¿No me habías dado una esta mañana, Kaito? —preguntó, curiosa de que le diera otra.

—Si, pero así te queda mejor la trenza —respondió, pero en ese entonces no se lo pensó demasiado.

—Gracias —si seguia mirándola, acabaría sonrojándose y no podría ni hablarle, asi que dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Aoko le siguió, y aunque no le veía, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Y eso era suficiente para alegrarle el día.

 ** _Dibujas con tus labios,_**

 ** _Y me haces entender..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, aqui esta el siguiente. Gracias a smileme19 por el fav y follow :D

PD: este songfic esta basado en mi fic "A pesar de todo..." como final alternativo, asi que no lo vas a entender si no lo has leído, aunque es una leve insinuación. Dejo el link

A pesar de todo...

 **Enamorarme de ti**

Lo miraba desde su sitio, disimuladamente, bajo su capucha color verde oscuro. Era ya costumbre verle rodeado de tantas chicas, mostrando una sonrisa un tanto arrogante e impresionandolas con sus trucos de magia.

No podía culparlas, ella misma había caído ante aquel mago. Igualmente, una parte de ella quería alejarlas de él, pues se pegaban tanto al muchacho que parecía más un peluche que un humano, por tantos abrazos y roces que le daban "inconscientemente".

Eso no se lo creía ni el Papa, pero él si. ¿Es que acaso no veía que aquellas chicas lo estaban haciendo a propósito?

Habría llegado a la conclusión de que el joven si sabía el efecto que tenía sobre las muchachas de no ser porque había visto su sonrojo cuando una chica se le insinuó de una manera que incluso un niño se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

 ** _Si supieras como se siente_**

 ** _Mirarte entre tanta gente_**

 ** _Saber que no eres para mi_**

 ** _Saber que no me perteneces_**

Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente para otro lado cuando vio que el joven de ojos azules la miraba.

No sabía por qué reaccionaba siempre de aquella manera con él. Siempre se había considerado una persona lo suficientemente inteligente para controlar sus reacciones y saber mantener las distancias para con los otros, más con aquella vida que había tenido a lo largo de sus 17 años, casi ya 18.

Y sin embargo, parecía que él había utilizado alguno de sus trucos mágicos para enredarla de aquella manera. Para hacerla pasar de una chica segura de lo que sentía y de lo que pensaba, a ser alguien que no se comprendía ni a si misma.

Porque algo debió haber hecho para que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo y el rubor acudiera a su rostro cada vez que el mago la hechizaba con aquella mirada azulada.

Quiza era por esa razon por la cual el saber que nunca sería para ella, era algo devastador. Pero, si lo pensaba bien y siendo sincera contigo misma... ¿Qué oportunidades tenía?

Era pequeña, poco agraciada y con marcas de golpes en todo su cuerpo, producto de las heridas producidas por aquel hombre, en contraste con muchas de aquellas estudiantes que le rodeaban, como avispas que protegían su colmena.

 ** _O al menos se que es así_**

 ** _Tal vez no ha sido suficiente_**

 ** _Entregarte el corazón pues sé_**

 ** _Que nada dura para siempre_**

Y ademas, era una tonta. Por esperanzarse, por creer en una promesa jamás formulada, la cual apareció en el mismo instante en que tenía al joven mago tan cerca, a apenas unos milímetros. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en aquel momento no se hubiera retirado?

Esa pregunta le había recorrido mil veces y más por su mente. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, que le había salvado relativamente, y sin embargo no podía evitar reprocharse a si misma el haber impedido que el chico se acercara más de lo que estaba.

Pero... ¿Qué razones tendría él para hacerlo? ¿Y si en realidad quería hacer otra cosa y ella lo había malinterpretado? Y de ser así, ¿Que pretendía?

Puso las manos sobre su rostro, apoyando los codos encima de la mesa, donde reposaban los libros de matemáticas. Ni se había enterado cuando el maestro había llegado a la clase. Su cabeza no estaba para pensar en ecuaciones, tan solo podía visualizar aquellos azulados orbes, tan hechizantes.

¿Quien le había dicho que el amor era para ella? Era absurdo. Estaba perfectamente bien, por lo menos en el campo amoroso, hasta que él, su sonrisa y su mirada aparecieron para conquistarla sin pretenderlo. Y ella, tan tonta, le había entregado su corazón sin dudarlo un instante, ni siquiera había tenido elección alguna.

Ya debería haber aprendido la lección, nada era eterno y él no era la excepción. Cuando se graduasen, él tomaría una carrera seguramente como mago y ella se decantaría por medicina. Él iría de gira por el mundo y ella estaría en un hospital.

No se volverían a ver. Era imposible y quizás el ser consciente de ello era lo que más dolía.

 ** _Yo sólo veo en ti..._**

 ** _El más perfecto error de_**

 ** _La creación..._**

Tal vez ese amor era tan solo de aquellos que eran pasajeros, esos que dicen que tienen los adolescentes. Siempre lo había escuchado, lo había leído, las canciones de amor hablaban de ello... Se sabia la teoría de memoria, pero nunca, jamás pensó que sería tan dura la práctica pues, pasajero o no, lo sentía y a su vez dolía.

Volvió a mirarle, con cautela. Maldita sea, incluso con aquella pose de aburrimiento se veía muy guapo. Demasiado para su gusto.

Lo habia comprobado. Su corazón latía con frenesí con el mero hecho de observarle y sus mejillas se volvían rojas como tomates. Sentía un elevado y brusco cambio en la temperatura y su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando él le hablaba o tan solo cruzaba una mirada con ella, aunque fuera por casualidad. ¿De verdad que había caído en la trampa del amor?

Parecía que si.

 _ **Enamorarme de ti**_

 _ **Inevitable sufrir**_

 _ **Es traicionar de nuevo**_

 _ **Al corazón porque tú y yo..**_.

Parecía que no había aprendido nada en todos esos años. Que se habia vuelto adicta al sufrimiento que suponia verle de lejos, evitando en lo posible que se acercara a ella para que pudiera disimular sus sentimientos. Sabia que no podria aspirar a demasiado, pues ella era la "chica rara" y Kaito, el chico de oro "disponible".

¡Era como ganarse la lotería! ¡Las oportunidades de que él le correspondiera era una entre un millón!

Demasiado improbable y sin embargo, su estúpido corazón no parecia comprenser eso, haciendole pensar lo que sucedería si ella fuera aquella afortunada, mostrándole un mundo demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el propio mago era así, demasiado perfecto para ser real. Se había acercado a ella sin importarle su apariencia, su soledad y su tristeza. Le había mostrado una pequeña luz en la que era la oscuridad de su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente perfecto?

Aún guardaba incluso aquella rosa que por su ventana entró aquella noche, con esa blanca paloma. No era la gran cosa, siendo sinceros, pero era lo único tan bello que no había muerto a su tacto, como todo lo demás...

 _ **Ya no podemos seguir**_

 _ **Porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor**_

 _ **Enamorarme de ti yo sé**_

 _ **Fue mi gran error...**_

Pero había terminado, al fin, la pesadilla. Aquel hombre había muerto en un incendio provocado por un ladron piromano del cual se encargaba él de su captura. El causante había sido encarcelado, pero ella no podía agradecerle lo suficiente por librarle de aquel sin vivir.

Muchos, en su mayoría subordinados de aquel a quien ella detestaba llamar padre, fueron los que pensaron que no acudió al entierro porque aun no aceptaba la cruda realidad.

Si ellos supieran... Claro que la aceptaba y si no había ido era porque no quería verlo ni muerto. Temía que todo aquello fuera una farsa y que, si acudía al velorio, resucitara y le siguiera atormentado.

Era una tontería, pero con todo no tentaria a su suerte.

Y ahora que ya no tenía sufrimiento en su vida... que el mal se había extinguido con su muerte...

Ahora era tan estúpida de fijarse en alguien que nunca la vería del mismo modo.

¿Se podía tener más mala suerte?

Seguramente, no.

 ** _Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo_**

 ** _Cambiaría lo que ahora siento_**

 ** _Desearía no estar así_**

 ** _Dejar todo por un momento_**

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz demasiado conocida. No hacía falta mirarle para saber que era él. Y seguramente la veia con aquellos orbes azules tan profundos que sentía que podía perderse en ellos.

Evitó tener contacto visual. Se habría sonrojado y tartamudeado como una tonta.

—Si... Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza —no mentía, relativamente. Sólo ocultaba información "irrelevante" para el.

El mago no pareció convencerse, pero el cambio de clases era un tiempo muy corto y los alumnos que solían estar fuera, habían entrado a toda máquina, señal para los demás de que la profesora se aproximaba.

Se sentó nuevamente en su puesto, no sin antes aconsejarle a la muchacha que sacara historia, pues seguía con los libros de matemáticas encima de la mesa.

Últimamente estaba más despistada de lo normal. Incluso él se había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Qué le pasaría?

Tal vez aún no se creía lo que le acababa de pasar. No se lo había dicho, pero también apreciaba su alegría y eso también le contentaba a él.

Suponía que era por aquella noticia. Si sus sospechas habían sido certeras, entonces si que era maltratada por aquel hombre que ahora estaba en una tumba.

Y mejor que de ahí no saliera, o él mismo se encargaría de rematarlo.

Si... Debía ser eso.

Dejo de darle muchas vueltas. Le servía con que ella no estuviera triste, y sin embargo, también ansiaba que sintiera algo más por él que una cortés amistad.

Pero no se podía tener todo ¿no?

 ** _Y tal vez completar quién soy_**

 ** _Sin hablar, sin decir te quiero_**

 ** _No me quiero pedir perdón_**

 ** _Ni matar este sentimiento..._**

La ansiada hora del recreo llego, y con ella Aoko pudo apreciar el remolino de chicas que se reunían alrededor del mago, cogiéndole del brazo e incluso colgandose de su cuello. Al joven no parecía agradarle aquellas "muestras" de afecto, pues suplicaba con la mirada que ella le ayudase a liberarse de las jóvenes.

Cuando percibió el silencioso ruego, Aoko negó insistentemente con la cabeza, pero el ojiazul no se rindió y ella sabía que no era capaz de negarse mucho más.

Con un gesto de resignación, se acercó y se abrió paso entre las muchachas hasta llegar a un trío que estaban más próximas al chico y que la miraban con cara de creerse superiores a ella.

A la joven nunca le había importado demasiado lo que dijeran o pensasen sobre ella. Suficientes problemas tenía ya en su vida como para complicarse con otros sin importancia.

Por ello, ignoro olímpicamente a aquellas chicas y pidió, tal vez con demasiada amabilidad, que dejaran en paz al muchacho.

—¿Y quién te crees tú para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer, niñata? —cuestionó asqueada una joven de aquel trío, quizás la líder.

Era castaña con mechas rubias y ojos miel, de contextura delgada pero tal vez demasiado arrogante.

Tan solo al recibir la ofensa, Aoko levantó su cabeza, dejando ver sus azulados orbes. La miró con indiferencia, sin responder a la provocación con furia o ira.

—No soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo en un tono muy calmado y pasivo—. No te lo he ordenado, tan sólo te lo he pedido.

Quizás aquella tranquilidad y serenidad en la voz de la muchacha era lo que más enfureció a la chica.

—¿Y que pasa si no me da la gana de hacerlo? —preguntó enfurecida, no acostumbraba a tratar con gente que tuviera aquella pasibilidad ante sus provocaciones—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Su novia?

Aquellas palabras hirieron a la joven de ojos azules, más no lo reflejo en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente que aquella chica tenía muchas más posibilidades que ella, pero no era cuestión de decírselo.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? No me conoces —rebatió Aoko, tratando de no avergonzarse, pues sentía la mirada de Kaito en su espalda.

Sabía que no intervendria a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pues él mismo le había pedido ayuda y no se podía quejar ahora.

—¡Ja! ¿Pero de qué vas? ¿Tu te has mirado en un espejo? —burló—. ¡Si pareces una niña de 12 años! ¿Esperas que te crea semejante tontería?

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Harta ya de aquella discusión sin sentido, la finalizó sin emitir palabra alguna.

No supo de donde había sacado el valor. Quizás fuera el impulso del momento y sabía que nunca se habría atrevido a hacerlo con su razón de por medio.

Tras aquellas palabras hirientes, volteó y se enfrentó por unos instantes a la azulada mirada del mago, que veía expectante y a punto de intervenir en aquella disputa. No le hizo falta, pues Aoko, sin pensárselo un instante, se abalanzó sobre él y le besó.

Kaito no se lo acababa de creer. Era irreal. Aoko, la chica silenciosa y extraña que le había conquistado sin proponérselo, ni siquiera intentarlo, la joven triste y tímida de orbes azules le estaba besando delante de media clase. No podía ser la misma Aoko.

No le dio más vueltas. Tenía que disfrutar el momento mientras lo tuviese. Así que cerró los ojos y se unió a ella en aquel tímido pero a la vez pasional beso, el primero, quien sabía si el único.

 _ **Yo sólo veo en ti**_

 _ **El más perfecto error de**_

 _ **La creación...**_

Todas las alumnas, menos una pelirroja, miraban con asombro la escena. La chica con la que Aoko discutía hacia unos instantes no cabía en sí de rabia, observando lo mismo con ira.

Akako sonreía desde la puerta, habiendo visto todo anteriormente. Viendo el aura de Aoko, era de un celeste brillante y hermoso, igual que Kaito. Estaban en su mejor momento, por ello sus auras relucían con aquella intensidad.

Desvió su vista a la castaña de mechas, descubriendo las intenciones de querer estropear el momento. Concentró en ella su mirada rosácea, haciendo que no se pudiera mover a causa de un conjuro inmovilizador que acababa de aplicarle.

No sabía que, detrás suya, un detective inglés que se había quedado ahí por curiosidad al ver tantas chicas juntas, había visto su intervención silenciosa a favor de la pareja.

En cuanto al par de enamorados no declarados, seguían inmersos en un mundo precioso que se extinguió con su preciado aire. Trataron de aguantar hasta el último instante, casi asfixiandose al tardar tanto en recuperar oxígeno, pero no les importó.

Para cuando Aoko recobró aire y tomó conciencia de su acto impulsivo, ya estaban en un rincón alejado de la clase, con la mano entrelazada con la del mago. Habían salido del aula en silencio, y fue ella quien tomó la mano del chico en su irracionalidad.

Lo soltó inmediatamente, como si hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego, con su rostro cual tomate y agachando la cabeza con vergüenza. El mago no pudo emitir palabra alguna, pues ella no le dio oportunidad.

Con un "lo siento" casi inaudible, salió corriendo sin dirección. Tan solo pensaba en alejarse lo más posible del chico. No quería escuchar sus reproches por haberlo besado delante de todas aquellas chicas e incluso de Koizumi, pues la había visto brevemente mientras salían del aula.

Su rechazo le dolería demasiado, y centrada en ello no escuchó como el mago la llamaba insistentemente.

No volvió a clases al finalizar el recreo, se fue directamente a casa, a su habitación.

 ** _Enamorarme de ti_**

 ** _Inevitable sufrir_**

 ** _Es traicionar de nuevo al corazón_**

 ** _Porque tu y yo..._**

Al vivir sola, no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie. Así pues, se quedo sentada en su cama, abrazada a su almohada, aún sin creerse su atrevimiento. El corazón le seguía latiendo a mil y estaba profundamente avergonzada a la vez que alegre por su maravillosa experiencia.

Y lo mejor era que él la había correspondido. Seguramente, para dar más realidad a aquel pequeño teatro improvisado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a la muchacha.

No le importaba porque había podido disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación de ser querida por un glorioso instante, de haber sido correspondida por aquel chico que tanto le gustaba aunque no fuera más que una farsa.

—¡Aoko! —esa voz... no podía ser. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué no se habia quedado en clase?

Contuvo la respiración, rogando que se marchara. El joven siguió insistiendo, pero al cabo de un rato, quizá rendido, dejó de llamarla.

Se sonrojó al haber oído su nombre salir de él. No la había nombrado por su apellido, uno que aborrecía, sino que le había llamado Aoko.

Qué tonta era, alegrarse porque la llamara por su nombre. Sí, seguramente era una estupidez, pero a ella le alegraba el corazón.

—Sabía que estabas aquí —se sobresaltó al oír su voz, mucho más cerca que antes.

Alzó la cabeza de la almohada en la que anteriormente lloraba, y se encontró con sus orbes azules mirándola tan fijamente que su corazón quería salir de su pecho.

—¿Cómo...? —nada, era imposible hablarle sin tartamudear—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Soy un mago —sonrió, para luego mirarla con preocupación—. ¿Por qué te has ido?

 _ **Ya no podemos seguir**_

 _ **Porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor**_

 _ **Enamorarme de ti yo sé...**_

 _ **Fue mi gran error.**_

Ella desvío la mirada, avergonzada. Como no le veía, no se dio cuanta del gran acercamiento del chico, que buscaba sus orbes.

—Yo... de verdad que... —tartamudeó, intentando disculparse. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de él? ¡Había sido un gran error...!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el joven, que la tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

Unos ojos azules como el mar... Y ella se quería perder en ellos.

—Te quiero ¿vale? —dijo Kaito, y antes de darle tiempo a responder, la besó.

La muchacha aún no se lo creía. ¿Sería un sueño?

Sueño o no, se dejó llevar por aquella sensación tan cálida y agradable que le recorría el cuerpo. Era tan maravilloso...

Enamorarse de aquel mago podría haber sido su mayor error, pero definitivamente no quería remediarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuiste tú**

 ** _Fuiste tú... Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,_**  
 ** _un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera._**

Fue él.

De eso estaba segura. Fue él.

Él. Al que llevaba en su corazón cada día, a quien amaba con desesperación, con un fuego que ardía más que el infierno en sí mismo.

Él, quien aparecía en sus sueños como fantasma, el recuerdo de un lejano amor.

Quien juega con fuego, se quema. Ella ardió.

Tener al joven detective fue tan solo una fotografía en su cartera, un beso fugaz en aquellas veces en las que se dignaba a honrarle con su presencia y verlo desvanecerse por el horizonte.

 ** _Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,_**  
 _ **lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.**_  
 _ **Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.**_

Lo suyo fue ser intermitente, aparecer y desaparecer a cada rato. Ser quien traía la melancolía a su corazón, con sus orbes azul cielo tan sinceros, nostálgicos, apenados por separarse de ella. Prometiendo cosas que nunca llegaba a cumplir.

Lo de ella fue asumir. Aceptarlo todo con una sonrisa. Entenderlo. Comprender. Esperar. Sufrir.

Aceptarlo todo porque le quería.

Porque su cielo, su tierra y su sol se iluminaba cuando veía esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa arrogante. Escuchar su voz entonando su nombre con anhelo, tristeza, amor. Saborear esos besos que le caían como agua de mayo. Escuchar sus promesas que luego quedaban en disculpas.

Pero se acabó.

No quería más ese amor.

Le dañaba, le desgarraba, le ilusionaba para luego hundirla en el fondo de la más profunda desesperación.

—Fuiste tú —le espetó cuando le vio por última vez, rechazando su beso, tentador como la manzana prohibida **—**. Tú tuviste la culpa, Shinichi. Éramos felices hasta que te echaste a correr a aquel callejón. Yo me he cansado de esta vida.

No le dio tiempo a replicar. Volteó y se fue antes de que el detective del este pudiera replicar.

 ** _Fuiste tú,_**  
 ** _de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,_**  
 ** _o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas._**

—No fuiste tú.

Eso fue lo que Ai Haibara, en realidad Shiho Miyano, le dijo al encogido detective cuando, desanimado y depresivo, le contó acerca de la clara ruptura con su ahora exnovia.

—Ella lo sabía —prosiguió—. Sobra decir que tú le advertiste acerca de que no estarías con ella tanto como quisiera. Ella aceptó esa condición cuando empezasteis a salir. O aprendes a querer la espina o simplemente no aceptes las rosas.

El niño reflexionó acerca de las palabras de la castaña. En realidad, Ai tenía mucha razón pero Ran igual. La ahora universitaria no merecía esa clase de relación tóxica que solo le hacía daño.

No. No merecía ese amor. Un amor así sólo hiere, acuchilla, y finalmente te mata lentamente como el más silencioso veneno.

 _ **Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,**_  
 _ **las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje.**_  
 _ **Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí**_  
 _ **Fuiste tú.**_

—Le mentiste. Es verdad, no puedes negar eso, Kudo —le dijo ante su gesto reflexivo—. Pero no la chantajeaste para que sea tu novia, tampoco le mentiste acerca de las posibilidades de veros. Ella es la culpable de haber aceptado esa relación.

Haibara le miró con fijeza.

Ella le advirtió al terco de Shinichi Kudo acerca de los riesgos de ese amor. Que solo les haría daño, que nada tenía de estable sabiendo que el detective era un blanco de una mafia y que la karateka era una víctima de las circunstancias demasiado enamorada para evaluar los percances que suponía una relación a base de encuentros fugaces y llamadas ocasionales.

Pero Kudo no escuchó. No quiso escuchar. No deseaba saber la realidad de su vida por estar con la muchacha que amaba, pese al daño que les provocaba a ambos todo eso.

Así acabaron.

 **Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,**  
 **cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,**  
 **que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

Tan fácil fue tocar las nubes, subir a la cima...

Tanto, que no evaluaron que, mientras la altura fuera cada vez mayor, peor iba a ser cuando todo se desmoronase y cayeran de su nube inevitablemente.

Era sencillo hacer que fueran los besos los responsables de borrar todo el dolor, las lágrimas, el sufrimiento, la realidad. Hacer que los besos arrancaran todo el motor que necesitaban para ascender, dejarse llevar, amarse como si nada pasara.

Fue simple dejar que los besos encendieran la luz de su mundo, que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad, que nada fuera imposible para ellos.

Creyeron ser capaces de superar en lo que tantos fallaron...

Y acabaron peor que los que anteriormente lo intentaron.

 ** _Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_**  
 _ **aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,**_  
 ** _y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._**

Era esa la manera en la que el amor se disfrazaba.

De esperanza. De ilusiones. De arrogancia.

Haciendo que se sintieran invencibles, que supieran que nunca iban a caer de su castillo en las nubes.

Hacía que todo se aceptara, sin cuestiones. Todo estaba bien. Todo era maravilloso, hermoso, perfecto.

Pero el amor solo era un enemigo infiltrado, como el caballo de Troya. Se disfrazaba para calar hasta lo más profundo de ambos corazones...

Y entonces el tiempo era quien daba la estocada final, el golpe letal que hacía caer el castillo de nubes al suelo y lograba asesinar sus corazones, sus sentimientos, sus ilusiones, sus sueños. Y quedaba solo la realidad, venenosa, cruel.

Mientras mayor la altura, mayor el daño.

 _ **Nada más que decir,**_  
 _ **sólo queda insistir**_  
 _ **Dilo…**_

Y así, sin nada más que decir, acababa el amor en dolor.

Y los humanos necesitamos de alguien a quien culpar. Porque nosotros no somos los únicos responsables de la fatal caída.

Un Dios, un santo, una divinidad...

O la otra persona.

Era así como dos personas que se amaban terminaban odiándose.

Lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía era si iban a terminar de esa manera una relación que venía desde la más tierna infancia.

 _ **Fuiste tú,**_  
 _ **la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,**_  
 _ **me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.**_

Ran sabía bien que Shinichi amaba sus casos por encima de cualquier cosa.

Ella quería ser la excepción. Quería que su amigo la amara por encima de su gran afición.

Quizá fue un sueño arrogante, egoísta incluso. Ella quería lograr lo que nadie pudo. Ella deseaba ser aquello que nadie más fue para el joven castaño.

Ella aspiró a alto, y cayó desde ese mismo sitio.

Solo las noches y las luces de neón sabían de sus llantos en sus salidas nocturnas, cuando todos dormían y otros se divertían. En aquellas madrugadas solitarias, bien en la calle o bien en la agencia de detectives, alumbrada por una intermitente luz rosa neón de un bar cercano, con sus lágrimas derramándose.

Esa luz bien sabía que estaba tan, pero tan cansada...

 **Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,**  
 **queriendo despertar pensando como uno quisiera.**  
 **Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí**  
 **Fuiste tú.**

Para Shinichi no era nada fácil.

Estaba en el punto en el que no era ni él mismo, ni el que Ran quisiera.

Era un niño. Un niño que alguna vez fue, un joven que amaba a esa muchacha y que se torturaba viéndola cada mañana y cada noche. Deseaba aún, después de tanto tiempo, despertar de esa pesadilla.

Despertar pensando en la locura de sueño que había tenido y mirar por la ventana a su amiga, tocando impaciente el timbre para ir a clases.

Despertar pensando y siendo quien era y quien Ran quería que fuera: Shinichi Kudo.

Pero cada amanecer seguía siendo Conan Edogawa.

 _ **Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,**_  
 _ **cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,**_  
 _ **que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**_

Así como fue, los besos desaparecieron de sus vidas.

El cielo se volvió inalcanzable.

La luz ya desaparecía.

Porque una relación es como un coche, y un coche no funciona sin motor.

Y si el motor eran los besos, el agua era el amor. Y sin amor, los besos se fundieron en fuego y el coche explotó como una bomba de relojería.

Ese era el final de su relación. Destructivo para ambos.

 ** _Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_**  
 ** _aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_**  
 ** _y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._**

Promesas.

Así se disfrazó el amor para ellos.

Promesas que finalmente en nada quedaron. Se rompieron. Se esfumaron.

Solo quedó el dolor de corazones partidos para los dos.

Pero quizá la peor parte se la llevaba Shinichi, estando tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

No podía olvidar viendo su rostro cada día. Ella tampoco viendo el reflejo de su amor perdido en un niño con el que vivía.

 _ **Nada más que decir,**_  
 _ **sólo queda insistir**_  
 _ **Fuiste tú**_

Y ambos debían fingir.

Ran para no preocupar al niño. Shinichi para no delatarse.

Pero el reencuentro nunca era fácil, y ellos debían enfrentarse al otro cada mañana. Enfrentar su dolor con una sonrisa, sin poder decir nada más. Una por la tontería que suponía descargar su mal de amores con un niño, otro sabiendo que decir algo solo empeoraría las cosas.

Fue duro el verse a los ojos el día siguiente a las palabras de la castaña.

Ella con su creencia en que la culpa era toda de él.

Él con las palabras de su amiga metidas en la cabeza.

 _ **Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,**_  
 _ **cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,**_  
 _ **que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**_

"Fue fácil tocar el cielo, ¿no, Ran?"

Eso fue lo que ella recibió, en un simple mensaje de texto.

Al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, un niño de gafas le miraba de reojo, un móvil rojo en su mano.

"Cuando los besos eran el motor..."

La muchacha suspiró. Dos meses y no lo superaba, aunque a todos les decía que estaba fenomenal.

Mentira.

"Ese motor que encendió la luz que desaparece".

 _ **Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,**_  
 _ **aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,**_  
 _ **y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.**_

"Así es como el amor se disfraza, Shinichi. Lo leí en un libro".

Él no sabía por qué le hablaba. Ella no sabía por qué respondía.

Suponían que era por los viejos tiempos.

"Aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas".

Él también lo había leído.

"Y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte. Define bien todo lo que sucedió".

Ella sonrió. Él también.

No pretendían demostrar alegría.

 _ **Nada más que decir,**_  
 _ **si quieres insistir**_  
 ** _Fuiste tú._**

"¿Algo más que decir?".

Eso fue lo que envió ante su silencio.

"Nada más que decir..."

"¿Seguro?"

Shinichi nunca se quedaba sin la última palabra.

"En realidad, tengo algo que decirte".

Los dos lo escribieron a la vez, pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que mandaron el último mensaje que cortaría toda su relación definitivamente:

"Fuiste tú".

Ninguno de los dos sabía que ambos habían sido los culpables.


End file.
